¡¡LA SECUNDARIA APESTA!
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Si los chicos creían que sus vidas eran "pintorescas" al vivir en el peculiar pueblo de South Park, las cosas se pondrán de cabeza cuando un viejo amigo de ellos se inscriba en la escuela y traiga con él, más locas y descabelladas travesías mucho mas locas ahora que están por entrar en... La secundaria. *Insertar música dramática aquí* mejorado
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

 **Bueno, como explicarlo.**

 **Cambie todo el primer capitulo XD.**

 **Los chicos ya conocen a Roy y todo el pedo y eso.**

 **Ahí** **en el fic darán varias pistas de como lo conocieron y verán como es y toda la cosa. :v**

 **Y pondré mis parejitas principales, y obvió. Tienen que estar butters y tweek, mis dos favoritos pequeños hermosos preciosos bonitos, ay que bonitos!... Perdón, vi una parodia de Dora la exploradora y ahora estoy con esa frase :v.**

 **Estos capítulos, se trata de la vida en la secundaria obviamente. Abra humor, romance, amistad, acción, aventura, pero mas que todo humor porque ese es mi fuente ya que escribo sin sentido XD.**

 **Ustedes, la mayoría, conoce a mi personaje Roy. El ah salido como personaje de fondo y secundario en varios de mis fics. Y creí que seria lindo, bueno no lindo, seria mas... algo no se XD si se los presentara.**

 **Pero tranquilos. También aparecerán los personajes principales.**

 **Es como las aventuras de ellos en la secundaria junto a mi personaje.**

 **Es cool.**

 **Bueno.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **DISFRUTEN!**

 **Otra cosa XD. Solo subiré los sábados y domingos, si es que tengo tiempo. Milagro seria que suba fic entre semana.**

 **Pero ya no los distraigo y aburro mas con esta presentación.**

 **Al fic :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

Stanley Marsh de 14 años caminaba sin ánimos hacia la parada de autobús. Casi nada había cambiado en el, seguía teniendo el mismo atuendo, su pelo había crecido un poco al igual que el, media 1.68 ahora y,como era de esperase, llevaba una chaqueta de color rojizo con las iniciales "SP" cerca del pecho en color blanco, ya que, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Hola chicos.

Saludo sin entusiasmo, los demás le devolvieron el saludo de la misma forma que el azabache hizo. Digo, es aceptable, a quien demonios se le ocurre semejante tortura de levantarse a las seis de la mañana, en primaria te levantabas a las siete con treinta. Ah, claro, ahora que están en secundaria a los muy llamado adultos se les ocurrió que serian mas "responsables" si se levantaban mas temprano que a las seis.

El autobús por fin llego, los chicos subieron y saludaron al nuevo conductor sin ánimos.

-Vamos chicos, mas animo.- Trato de alentarles- Es solo la secundaria,¿que tan terrible puede ser?

-Usted no fue a la secundaria, Rick.- Le contesto Kyle sentándose al lado de su super mejor amigo.

-Ah, cierto. Entonces mis bendiciones,sera un infierno.- Rick rió. Era un sujeto de pelo corto y rubio de ojos cafés, llevaba una camiseta a tirantes de color verde aqua y un pantalón de mezclilla y mucho mucho pero mucho pelo en el pecho, axilas y cara. Un hombre muy energético podría decirse.- Próxima parada, secundaria South Park.

El aotuobus avanzo mientras recorría toda la ciudad, una melodía country comenzó a sonar y un vaquero tocando la guitarra acústica apareció cerca de ahí y comenzó a cantar.

 _Goin´ down to South Park gonna have my self time_

Stan y Kyle sentados en el asiento del autobus, kyle leyendo y stan en su i phone, vieron hacia la ventana y cantaron.

Friendly Faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation

El vaquero comenzó a bailar caminando por la ciudad.

Goin´down to South Park, leave all my woes behind

Cartman, mas animado de lo normal, continuo la canción.

 _Ample Parking day or night, people spouting_  
 _"Howdy Neighbor!"_

El vaquero, aun bailando, canto...

Heading up to South Park, gonna see if I can´t unwind

Kenny, quien estaba leyendo una revista porno sonrió y canto.

 _I like Girls with big fat tittles, I like girls with_  
 _big vaginas_

El vaquero se detuvo y toco las ultimas notas en su guitarra.  
Come down to South Park, ´n meet some friends on mine

* * *

El autobús freno rápidamente y todos se golpearon con el asiento del frente.

-Llegamos, secundaria South Park.

Era básicamente la misma escuela, pero había instalado un tercer piso para los alumnos de secundaria.

Los chicos bajaron del autobús ya menos cansados.

Cartman estiro sus brazos al cielo e inhalo el aire para después suspirar y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿No les agrada ese olor, chicos?

-¿Cual olor?- Pregunto Kyle.

-El olor a nuevo. Me encanta ese olor, alumnos nuevos a quien controlar, maestros nuevos a quien controlar, y libros nuevos a quienes controlar.

-¿Como controlas un libro?- Pregunto Stan.

-¿Eh?, no se puede, solo quería decir eso porque quería que rimara.

-Si sabes que van a ser los mismos maestros y mismos alumnos que antes,¿no?- Le dijo Kyle al de ojos bi color.

-¿Que?, ¿osea que nos tocara con el marica de Garrison otra vez?-Los tres amigos asintieron y los ojos de Cartman se dilataron mientras caía de rodillas en cámara lenta.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kyle, Stan y Kenny se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de Cartman que seguía lamentándose.

* * *

-Buenos días clase.- Saludo el señor Garrison a sus alumnos. Los mismo alumnos que siempre ah tenido desde cuarto de primaria- El día de hoy es un día especial porque...- saca una hoja de su bolsillo, esa hoja era parte de la directora sobre que tenia que decirles a sus alumnos aunque el no quisiera- Hoy es el día en que se convertirán en todos unos adolescentes maduros, eso espero, ademas... ugh. ¿Saben que?, ustedes ya saben la rutina, primer día de clases, ustedes sufren, a mi me pagan mal, son pubertos, ahora platiquen sobre sus vacaciones, yo iré a la sala de maestros por un pedazo de pastel.

El señor Garrison sale de la clase dejando a todos en silencio para despues comenzar a platicar con sus amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Esto pasa a menudo?- Pregunto Roy, un chico de unos 1.56 metros, de cabello largo y alborotado estilo emo de color café, ojos café, tez aperlada, tenia puesto una camiseta de manga corta blanca con la letra "R" en naranja, una camiseta negra a rayas grises de manga larga debajo de la blanca, pantalón deportivo gris y tenis naranjas, lo que mas le resaltaba era esa cicatriz que tenia en su mejilla izquierda.

-Algunas veces

Contesto Stan.

-Cierto, tu no estabas con nosotros en primaria.- Dijo Kyle sacando un libro para comenzar a leerlo.

-Pero jugo con nosotros a la vara de la verdad cuando estábamos en cuarto grado.-Dijo Cartman sacando una foto de la vara de la verdad, estaba enmarcada en un cuadro negro que tenia escrito en letras doradas "Descante en paz"- Y yo te enseñe todo lo que se y me traicionaste para unirte al señor _BUTTflovsky_ y _Stan Darsh_ , estúpido _Pelicano._

-Es **Roy Pelikan** por ultima vez. Ademas, si iba con ustedes en primaria. Yo estaba en otra clase.

-¡Eso no explica porque me traicionaste!

-¡Me caes gordo! ... Y llamaste a mi mama puta.

-¿Que no lo es?

-Es una prostituta y una stripper que es muy diferente a una puta.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Stan exclamo:

-¿Que clase de familia tienes?

* * *

Ya era la hora del reseco.

Roy estaba haciendo fila junto con Butters, el turno del pequeño rubio llego y avanzo a pedir su comida.

-Hola nuevo chef.-Saludo Butters al nuevo chef , era el padre de Roy; Rick.

-Butters, sabes que puedes llamarme Rick.

-E-Esta bien, Rick.

-¿De que tienes antojo?

-Ammm... ¿P-Puedo tener un hot-dog?

-¿Algo mas?

-Ammm... Unas papas a la francesa... Oh y tambien un pedazo de pizza de peperoni. Y tambien un jalapeño asado. Y unos nuggets. Tres patatas cosidas. Dos quesadillas. Un taco yyyyyyyyyy... una coca de dieta. No. Malteada de fresa. No. Coca de dieta. No. Ambas... p-porfavor.

Rick le entrega toda la comida en una bandeja.

-Eso dará una gran carga de mierda, déjame cuento tu dinero.

Mientras Butters esperaba a que le dieran la cuenta, Roy hablaba con Bebe y Annie.

-Hola Roy- Saludo Annie con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hey Annie.

-Ella es mi amiga Bebe.

-Hey.- Saludo Roy.

-Hey- Saludo Bebe.

-Me gusta tu blusa.

-Forever 21.

-Cállate

-True Story.

-Hola niños, ¿tienen hambre?- Pregunto Rick interrumpiendo en su conversación.

-Hola papa ,¿aun le das diarrea con tu comida a los niños de Hobbie?, buen trabajo.

-Hahahahaha, ¿Aun sigues castigado por enfrentarme la otra vez?, si.

- _Touche_.

-Butters aun no has pagado tu comida.-Dice Rick a Butters, el pequeño se froto sus nudillos pero Bebe le interrumpio.

-Oh no se preocupe, señor. Nosotras pagaremos.

-Okay serian 57.28 dollares.

-¿¡Pero que coño?!-Gritaron Annie y Bebe al unisono

-¡Mierda!-Grito Roy.

-Buenooooo... Roy- Bebe ignoro el precio de la comida de Butters para volver a hablar con Roy.- Las chcias y yo hemos estado hablando, y no podemos dejar de notar que eres bueno en el espionaje y en el chisme.

-Ademas de que te gusta leer la revista para chicas. "Chick"- Dijo Annie sacando la mencionada revista de su bolso.

-¡Eso no es verdad!. . . ¿Que edición es esa?

-Como sea. Nosotras estábamos pensando en invitarte a-

-Estoy dentro.

-¿Que?-Bebe y Annie se miraron- Pero ni siquiera has escuchado lo que íbamos a terminar de decir.

-¿Y eso incluye en que me puedo quedar con la revista y que le paguen el almuerzo de 57.28 dollares a Butters?

-...Si...

Dijo Annie.

-Estoy dentro.

-Genial. Te veremos después de clase en nuestra guarida secreta, Annie te escoltara ahi.

-Si ya se donde es, es en el baño de niñas. Me habían llevado la otra vez para ayudarles a investigar si esta chica hizo un aborto.

-Pues olvida donde quedo la guarida. Annie, vamonos.

Bebe se aleja mientras Annie terminaba de pagar el lonche de Butters.

-¡E-Espera Bebe!

-Raras.

* * *

En la mesa del Team Stan... Junto a los del Team Craig.

-Ni yo puedo creerlo.

Espeto Kenny

-Quien pensaría que Roy perdiera un videojuego con un niño de 7 años y luego ella le robara su trofeo de mejor jugador de videojuegos.

Roy cargaba un trofeo mientras lo admiraba.

-Se lo merecía.

-tenia 7 años.

Dijo Token.

-¿Y?

-Eso fue lo mas inmaduro que has echo en toda tu vida- Dijo Craig pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Tweek.

-Créeme,si tuviera una moneda por cada inmadurez que hace Roy…

Dijo Clyde recordano.

 _(FLASHS BACKS!)_

 _-¡Tu mama es una puerta!_

 _Grito Roy a Thomas._

 _-..._

 ** _$0.05_**

 _-¡Si no me das ese sandwich te golpeare con mi pescado!_

 _Roy le gritaba a un bebe que era cargado por su mamá._

 ** _$0.10_**

 _-¡No te voy a dar mi gorra!- Le grita Kyle_

 _-¡Entonces sufrirás la ira de la princesa Odongata!... ¡Kevin, ataca!_

 _Kevin, vestido de la princesa, saca una espada láser._

 ** _$0.15_**

 _-¡VAMOS DORA,TU ERES LA QUE TIENES EL MAPA,NO ME PREGUNTES A MI!_

 _Roy le gritaba ala televisión,estaba viendo Dora la exploradora._

 ** _$0.20_**

 _-¡Los peces hacen Pok pok pok! •3•_

 ** _$0.25_**

 _-¿Quien fue el que escribió en el pizarrón "ROY IS COOL"?- Pregunto la señorita me las traga al salon_

 _Todos miran a Roy._

 _-Fue el pavo_

 _Roy apunta con un marcador al pollo frito de un chico._

 ** _$0.30_**

 _-Oye Hermanito,es tu turno de sacar la basura.- Dijo un chico alto de apariencia china, de pelo negro y largo, camiseta negra, jeans ajustados negros y botas de cuero, ¿adivinen de que color? si, negras._

 _-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY OCUPADA! ¡MI PERRITO VIRTUAL NECESITA ATENCION!-Vuelve a su tamagochi-Pedro,la verdad mis hermanos no saben la responsabilidad que implica tener una mascota._

 _Al lado de el había un pez muerto en agua sucia._

 ** _$0.35_**

 _-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE,WOOOO!_

 _-Rápido señor,todos estuvimos esperando una hora para subirnos a la nave espacial._

 _Era uno de esos jueguitos para bebes que ponen enfrente de los súper mercados._

 ** _$0.40_**

 _-Bien Anrima,recuerda que debes de tenerle cariño a tus clientes.- Dijo Butters cargando una caja de chocolates._

 _-Ok_

 _Butters toca la puerta y sale un señor._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Te amo. Dijo Roy acercándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia la cara del señor._

 _El señor cierra la puerta de un portazo._

 ** _$0.45_**

 _-¡Yo soy espárrago!- Roy_ _tenia puesto un traje medieval._

-Pelicano, es Espartaco.- Dijo el señor Garrison

 _-Estoy muy seguro que dijo espárrago…_

 ** _$0.50_**

 _Roy golpea a Clyde con una trucha._

 _-¡AUCH!-Se soba la mejilla- ¿¡Porque me golpeaste con una trucha!?_

-Porque el salmón esta fresco.

 _¡BADUM TSS!_

 ** _$0.55_**

 _-¡Oye Butters,voy a volar como BATMAN!_

 _Roy se tira del edificio disfrazado de Batman,Butters se queda parado en la punta de un edifico pensando unos segundos y…_

 _-¡PERO BATMAN NO VUELA!-_

 ** _$1.00_**

 _-¡Oh dios,oh dios,oh dios!-Apunta a una silla-¡UNA SILLA! ¡ES UNA SILLA,OH DIOS! ¡Oh,no puedo creerlo! ¡Una silla!_

 _-Hola Anrima,que- ¿¡OH POR DIOS ES UNA SILLA!?- Grito con asombro Kenny_

 _-¡Si,lo se una silla !_  
 _¡Jajajajajaja,AMO A LA SILLAS!_

 _-¡Si yo también!_

 _…_  
 _…_  
 _…_

 _-Bien, ahora estoy aburrido_

 _-Si yo también,¿quieres ir a una fiesta?_

 _-¡FIESTA DE SILLAS,WOHO!_

 _(FIN DE FLASHS BACKS)_

-Me alcanzaría para un sandwich.- Termino Kenny

-Ah si, las chicas me invitaron a su guarida secreta.-Espeto Roy y todos los chicos se callaron para después llevarlo al armario del conserje donde lo ataron a una silla y una lampara con la luz pegada a sus ojos.

-Dinos todo lo que sabes._Dijo Clyde

-No se nada... aun.

-Bien, entonces te vamos a seguir cuando vallas a su guarida-Dijo Cartman

-Na-ah

-Si-ah- le callo carmtan

-Nah-ah

-Si-ah.

-Na-ah

-SIA

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Esta bien.

-Perfecto.

Los chicos sonríen y salen de armario del conserje dejando a Roy aun atado a la silla.

-Emmm... chicos... ¡DESATENME!-Luego se apagan las luces.- ¡¿Hasta me apagan la luz!?

* * *

Raro, lo se.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **gracias a Luis Carlos que me ayudo con el Summary de este fic.**

 **y**

 **si me dejan un review recibiran esta foto autografiada de Kenny POSANDO SEXEHMENTE :3**

 **BYE-BYE STARS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

 **Los chicos ya conocen a Roy y todo el pedo y eso.**

 **Ahí** **en el fic darán varias pistas de como lo conocieron y verán como es y toda la cosa. :v**

 **Y pondré mis parejitas principales, y obvió. Tienen que estar butters y tweek, mis dos favoritos pequeños hermosos preciosos bonitos, ay que bonitos!... Perdón, vi una parodia de Dora la exploradora y ahora estoy con esa frase :v.**

 **Estos capítulos, se trata de la vida en la secundaria obviamente. Abra humor, romance, amistad, acción, aventura, pero mas que todo humor porque ese es mi fuente ya que escribo sin sentido XD.**

 **Ustedes, la mayoría, conoce a mi personaje Roy. El ah salido como personaje de fondo y secundario en varios de mis fics. Y creí que seria lindo, bueno no lindo, seria mas... algo no se XD si se los presentara.**

 **Pero tranquilos. También aparecerán los personajes principales.**

 **Es como las aventuras de ellos en la secundaria junto a mi personaje.**

 **Es cool.**

 **Bueno.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **DISFRUTEN!**

 **Otra cosa XD. Solo subiré los sábados y domingos, si es que tengo tiempo. Milagro seria que suba fic entre semana.**

 **Pero ya no los distraigo y aburro mas con esta presentación.**

 **...PERO!**

 **estuve buscando en mi insta y me encontre esta presentación que hice para Roy, esta en ingles así que. Sorry.**

So... Let me tell ya a few things about Roy.  
He has one little brother (Mike), a sister two years older (Angie) and a older brother. (Don)  
His full name is Roger Debhani Pelikan.  
He's a little cry baby and he exaggerates things a lot (like Clyde).  
He loves waffles.  
Cartman things he's a Emo...(He's not)  
The only person that he likes of the Team Stan is Kenny... Stan ad kyle too but he doesnt know them that much but he thinks they r nice  
Sometimes he hangs out whit them or whit the Team Craig but he prefer to be alone or whit the girls  
He's scared of ducks and ghosts and monkeys and rats and turtles and Mexicans... (I'm a Mexican also...)  
He hates that people call him shortie.  
He has a little pig baby pet named "Who".  
... He acts like a Diva or a "Drama Queen" sometimes.  
He's a Mexican native... And he doesn't know it ... YET.

YYYYYY AMMM SEP

Asi es como se ven sus hermanos: /p/3fWTTYQKus/?taken-by=fatima_2000_draws

Y sus padres: /p/uMkq78QKln/?taken-by=fatima_2000_draws

 **Al fic :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

Era una cálida y bonita mañana en la casa de un chico muy peculiar que nadie sabia que existía, su nombre es Roy Debanhi Pelikan que esta rodeado de una familiar muy peculiar. Por ejemplo, empecemos con sus padres.

-¿Cariño has visto mi traje de gatubela?, la necesito para el show de hoy.- Pregunto una señora rubia de ojos claros con un traje rojo de oficina muy provocador al igual que sus tacones ademas de un estampado de leopardo e su collarín.

-Oh no cariño, creo que lo dejaste en la casa de... ¿cual era su nombre? ¡Ah! El señor Mkay.- Le respondió un señor rubio de ojos verdes con mucho pelo en cuerpo, camiseta blanca a botones y pants de mezclilla.

-Ahhhh verdad...bueno. Pediré uno prestado a la vecina.- La señora Pelikan tomo su bolso y salio de casa no sin ates darle un besito en la mejilla a su esposo.

Ellos son Rick y Jessica Pelikan.

Una stripper y un señor peludo que casi parecía un hombre lobo.

Ahora. Sus hermanos.

-Angie, Angie,Angie,Angie,Angie..

-¿¡Que quieres ahora Roy, que no vez que estoy estudiando para el concurso estatal de matemáticas, estúpido!?- Grito Agie, una chica rubia con lentes purpura y suéter purpura mientras leía un libro gigante.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Solo quería pedirte si me pasabas el control.

Angie mira la mesita del frente. -Esta frente tuyo.

-¿Y me la vas a pasar?

-¡UGH!

-Yo tomare eso- Dijo Don un chico alto y flacucho pelinegro con delineador negro, ropa negra con jeans ajustados y ojos pequeños.

-¡Hey, yo iba a ver la televisión!- Gimio Roy molesto

-IBAS

Y esos eran sus hermanos mayores.

Angie una chica rubia de 17 años demasiado inteligente y molesta y Don un slenderman emo de 28 años que aun vive con sus padres.

Roy suspiro con frustración y se dirigió a su cuarto a ver la tele ahí... Lo cual pudo hacer al principio pero ese era el problema. Su hermanito menor de 6 años estaba viendo The Voice.

-¿Otra vez?- Pregunto Roy a Mike, un niño pelirrojo con pecas que solo se limito a asentir mientras bebía leche desde su biberón.

Un golpe en la ventana de el cuarto de Roy hizo que Roy dejara importarle la televisión. El castaño abrió las ventanas de su habitación para encontrarse cara a cara co Red

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Grito de niña-

-¿Tienes las cosas?

-Sip- Saca una bolsa de basura-pero no le veo la razón de vestirme de chica... otra vez.

Red tomo a Roy de su gorro y lo arrastro fuera de la ventana.

* * *

 **mi inspiración se fue en ese momento. Como verán aquí sera lo que Roy tendrá que hacer como "Agente Secreto" para las chicas.**

 **HHEHEHEHEHEHHE SORRY POR DEJARLO A LA MITAD ;-;**

 **soy de lo peor u.u**

 **Bueno soy floja que es otra cosa o.O y se que les aburrió la primera parte porque solo se trato de la familia de mis personajes :v**

 **Pero les juro que en la demás parte que escribiré estarán todos los personajes :3**

 **Bueno mas las chicas :v**

* * *

 **si me dejan un review recibiran esta foto autografiada de Craig (F)Tucker POSANDO SEXEHMENTE :3**

 **BYE-BYE STARS!**


End file.
